Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to perforating and fracturing a subterranean formation, as an example.
Heretofore in this field, a potentially productive geological formation beneath the earth's surface which contains a sufficient volume of valuable fluids, such as hydrocarbons, may have a very low permeability. As the valuable fluids are contained within pores in the potentially productive subterranean formation, if the pores are not interconnected, the fluids cannot move about and, thus, cannot be brought to the earth's surface without a structural modification of the production zone.
In such a formation having a very low permeability, but a sufficient quantity of valuable fluids in its pores, it becomes necessary to artificially increase the formation's permeability. This is typically accomplished by fracturing the formation, a practice that is well known in the art. Basically, fracturing is achieved by applying sufficient pressure to the formation to cause it to crack or fracture. The desired result of this process is that the cracks interconnect the formation's pores and allow the valuable fluids to be brought out of the formation and to the surface.
In conventional fracturing, the general sequence of steps needed to stimulate a production zone through which a wellbore extends is as follows. First, a plug is set in the well casing at a predetermined depth in the well, proximate the subterranean production zone requiring stimulation. Next, a perforating trip is made by lowering a perforation assembly into the wellbore on a lower end portion of a work string. The gun assembly is then detonated to create a spaced series of perforations extending outwardly through the casing, the cement and into the production zone. The discharged gun assembly is then pulled up with the work string to complete the perforating trip.
Next, the spent gun assembly may be replaced on the work string with a proppant discharge member having a spaced series of discharge openings formed therein. The proppant discharge member is then lowered into the wellbore such that the discharge openings are, at least theoretically, aligned with the gun-created perforations. Proppant slurry is then pumped down the work string so that proppant slurry is discharged through the discharge member openings and then flowed outwardly through the casing and cement perforations into the corresponding perforations in the surrounding production zone. The work string is then pulled out again to complete the stimulation trip and ready the casing for the installation therein of production tubing and its associated production packer structures.
Alternatively, attempts have been made to design a single trip apparatus and method to perforate and stimulate a hydrocarbon formation. In this case, the work string carries a drop-off type perforating gun and a locator installed thereon above the perforating gun. The gun is operatively positioned within the casing by lowering the locator through an internal profile within the nipple to a location below the nipple. The work string is then pulled upwardly to engage the key of the locator in the nipple profile. Once in place, the guns may be fired to create a spaced series of perforations extending outwardly through the work string, the casing, the cement and into the production zone. The gun is now dropped to a location below the perforations. The proppant slurry is then pumped down the work string. The proppant slurry is discharged through the openings in the work string, the casing and the cement into the corresponding perforations in the surrounding production zone.
It has been found, however, the even when the proppant slurry is pumped down the work string on the same trip as the perforation, the alignment, both axial and circumferential, of the gun-created perforations in the work string and in the casing is not maintained unless a substantial overpull tension force is exerted on the portion of the work string above the locator and maintained during the firing of the gun. The desired overpull force, however, may sheer the sheer pins in the locator causing disengagement of the locator from the nipple profile.
A need has therefore arisen for a locator device that may be used during a single trip perforating and fracturing operation. A need has also arisen for such a locating device that may be locked into a nipple profile and support substantial tensile load within the work string without sheering internal sheer pins or releasing from the nipple profile. A need has further arisen for such a locating device that is simple to disengage from the nipple profile once the perforating and fracturing operation has been completed.